This application is a request for continuing support of our training grant, 'Early Stage Training in the Neurosciences' (ESTN), which was founded at The University of Michigan (UM) in 2001. This grant serves as a centerpiece of the Neuroscience Graduate Program's (NGP) training, whose goal is to support broad predoctoral training of exceptional researchers in neuroscience toward careers that address the nation's basic science and biomedical research needs. To be eligible for ESTN support, students must gain admittance to the NGP, which is the most selective biomedical science department/program at the University of Michigan, through either direct or PIBS admission. The ESTN consists of 79 faculty representing 24 departments in 5 schools or colleges. The wide academic distribution, strong research funding and high-level of peer recognition of the ESTN faculty excellently matches this application's focus on broad early stage training in neuroscience. In light of the NGPs growth in training activity, resources, serving as the nexus of cross- disciplinary neuroscience training at the University and the strong institutional commitment we request 9 students be supported by the ESTN. In the first year, students complete a broad-based neuroscience curriculum that includes: neuroscience bootcamp, principles of neuroscience, human neuroanatomy, statistics, research responsibility and ethics, and neuroscience research seminar, in addition to performing two to three research rotations. ESTN trainees are exposed to a broad range of research areas including: Molecular and Cellular Neuroscience; Developmental Neuroscience; Sensory Neuroscience; Cognitive Neuroscience; Behavioral and Systems Neuroscience; Computational Neuroscience; and Clinical Neuroscience. During their second year, students take elective courses, give a research seminar presentation, complete a candidacy examination and begin work on their doctoral thesis. The NGP at University of Michigan is quite proud of its strong history of recruiting and training underrepresented minority students. Our accomplishments and a detailed plan for advancing activity to recruit, retain and develop successful underrepresented minority Ph.D.'s in neuroscience research is highlighted. We also present plans on external and internal evaluation of the program and for instruction in the responsible conduct of research. The NGP organizes a growing number of specific activities towards the goal of improving graduate training of its students so as to create an interactive, supportive and cohesive neuroscience community that successfully facilitates intellectual and research-intensive training. In addition, it has mentored trainees in the importance of grant writing, which has led to considerable success in their reception of external research fellowships. Upon completion of their training, our graduates are poised to tackle a host of basic neuroscience and/or public health issues ranging from the molecular basis of neurodegenerative disorders to brain circuit abnormalities in psychiatric disease. This ESTN grant is critical to the success of the Neuroscience Graduate Program's training mission.